Compared to an un-baffled speaker, a baffled speaker has a thicker and more balanced bass performance. The sound pressure between the two can be as high as 100 times. Therefore, a speaker structure must to be baffled to produce a complete bass sound.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional speaker structure 100, which generally is composed of a speaker unit 110 for generating sound and a resonant box 120 for accommodating the speaker unit 110, wherein the top of the speaker unit 110 is generally flush with a side of the resonant box 120. The speaker unit 110 includes a diaphragm 111, a damper 112, a magnetic member 113, a voice coil 114 and a frame 115. The diaphragm 111, damper 112, magnetic member 113 and voice coil 114 are mounted onto the frame 115. The voice coil 114 is located on one end of the diaphragm 111 corresponding to the magnetic member 113, and located in the magnetic field generated by the magnetic member 113. When the electric signal passes through the voice coil 114, a magnetic force alteration occurs that interacts with the magnetic field of the magnetic member 113. The voice coil 114 alters according to the electronic signal. Also, the magnetic member 113 is attracted or repulsed in order to drive the diaphragm 111 outwards or inwards and lead to a conical portion of the diaphragm 111 moving like a piston, thus generating acoustic waves by compressing or releasing air. The resonant box 120 at the rear end of the speaker unit 110 aims to prevent offsetting of the air pressure alterations in front of the diaphragm 111 and on the rear side of the diaphragm 111. However, the resonant box 120 is fixed to the speaker unit 110 and thus cannot be used for other purposes.
Appliances that serve many purposes are useful to people. For example, they can save space and entertain people. Therefore, if a speaker structure contains a removable food container as a resonant box and the food container can be used for holding things such as coffee when removed from the speaker structure, it will be appreciated.